How You Caught My Heart
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: ‘It started with the first unfolding of her wings, and a smile’ Fangs POV. FAXNESS FLUFFINESS!


**This is a cute little thing I thought up while I was drawing. I was reading Maximum Ride: The Final Warning at the time and I had stopped for a bit to do some drawing. I drew a little angel girl (a tribute to 9/11 which I have yet to finish) and I looked at it and said "It kinda reminds me of Max". I though she was cute and I wondered, did Fang ever think Max was cute when they were kids and did he even like her like that when they were little.**

**So this was born and I think it's the kinda fluff where you squeal and grin to the point where your cheeks hurt! Also, I'm just going with the fact that they were all separated until Fang and Max were eight or nine!**

**Disclaimer****- Max and Fang do not belong to me and belong rightfully to James Patterson himself**

**--**

"Max, we need you to show these men how you can fly, okay?" Jeb asked as he kneeled down in front of the girl to my left.

My arms were crossed in front of me and my face revealed none of the anxiety I felt about these scientists watching us; judging us like pieces of meat. I peered over at the dozen of unidentifiable people standing off to the sides with clipboards and pens in their hands. My eyes narrowed. They can say they were like our parents, but that doesn't change what I know. I know that they're not right in the head, I know that we're not supposed to be in a place like this, I know that I have to get out of here somehow, and I definitely, _definitely_, know that the wings on my back were their doing.

"Why do I gotta do that for them!?"

The loud exclamation from the girl beside me brought my attention back to my left as well as taking away my hearing ability. She held a grimace on her face while Jeb kneeled in front of her still; trying to blink away the ringing in his ears. I'd only met this girl this morning since they'd kept us all separated before deciding to let us merge into one group. I knew the girl voiced her opinions openly, had quite the attitude, and held a great hatred for the scientists that kept us here; excluding this Jeb guy. I could just tell we probably weren't going to be getting along very well.

"Just trust me, okay, and show them how you can fly," Jeb said before giving her a gentle nudge forward.

She stumbled forward before shooting an angry look at him over her shoulder. She dragged her feet and grumbled, but she crossed to the middle of the well lighted, caged in lawn.

"This should be good" I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

She picked up my comment with our extra sensitive, but extra cool, hearing and glared at me with a low growl of anger. Scoffing in an annoyed manner, she turned towards the scientists and glared at them.

"Now, uh…"

"Max" she hissed as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg.

"Uh, yes, Max, we want to see if the wings that you have are actually able to support your weight in the air. We need you to fly for us" the scientist said as the girl, Max, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever" she said before straightening herself out and breathing in and holding.

I watched curiously so I could see what was going to happen. Even though they'd given us wings, they never actually let us unfold them and try them out. Most of their stupid experiments revolved around running through mazes or on treadmills, testing our breathing, and such. They never let us actually fly! So with a stoic mask, I watched Max to see if she'd actually fly or not.

Then her wings snapped open and she lifted herself gracefully ten feet off the ground; her cream colored feathers speckled with brown gleaming in the sun. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sun's light as it flowed around her face and I could only watch as my stoic mask slipped off and had me gaping like a fish along with Jeb and the other scientists. It was like watching an angel take flight and it captivated both the scientists and me. Turning her head slightly to look over her wing, she flashed us a smile I'll never forget. And with that simple unfolding of the wings and that beautiful smile...

I fell madly in love with this loud-mouthed, over confident girl.

--

**Okay so there you go…I'm not sure if this came out good enough, but if I get all this school stuff done in time then I'll try to fix it up, but for now this is what there is n I think it's kinda cute!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
